Halloween Love
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: In which Christa asks Armin to take her trick or treating. Armin/Christa


**And yet another Armin/Christa story. I said in my first story that I was making it a mission to help make this shipping more popular, and I was so darn serious about that. So, here we are. Hope you enjoy the story! (Note: I was originally gonna save this for Halloween, but I got bored. So I wrote it.)**

Armin sighed as he continued typing on the computer. There was a writing assignment due next week, and he was experiencing some major writers block. "It's alright, Arlert," he told himself. "You'll figure this out. You always do." He shook his head. And looked at the title of his paper. "The Life of Mark Twain." Armin bit his lip. 'Come on, Arlert, you've been studying for it!' He thought. 'Write, damn it, write!' He sighed.

Then the young freshmen heard laughter from outside. He glanced out of his window, and saw two young children walking down the street with a man who he guessed was the father. They were in costumes, and Armin tilted his head, confused. Then he face palmed himself. "Oh right, Halloween." He muttered. He had completely forgot about the day! He sighed, and took another peek out of the window. The first child was dressed in Batman costume, while the second was the Statue of Liberty. Armin shook his head, and closed his window. He sat at the desk, trying to regain his concentration.

Armin began to mutter things to himself, and he felt the urge to look out the window again. He slapped himself. "Concentrate, Arlert!" He scolded himself. "You don't have time for Halloween." Still muttering things to himself, he continued his work. Little did he know of the figure inching closer and closer towards him. Armin grumbled, and reached under his desk, pulling out a textbook. He opened it, and flipped through the pages. He finally stopped at the right page, and smirked. Before he could read it, however, his world went black.

"Guess who?" A cheerful and heavenly voice said. Armin sighed, and gently removed the hands from his eyes. He turned his chair, and saw his best friend, Christa Lenz, smiling down at him. Armin shook his head.

"How'd you get in here, Christa?" He asked. Christa giggled, and flicked Armin's nose.

"Your grandfather let me in." She answered. Armin sighed again.

"Of course he did." He murmured. Then he turned back to his computer, and continued to type. "This better be important, Christa. I'm pretty frustrated right now." Christa stared at her fellow blonde, and sighed, shaking her head. She walked towards Armin's bed, and sat down. She sighed again, and took a deep breath. Why was she so nervous? It was just a simple answer. 'Because he might say no." She told herself. She glanced up, and saw her friend/crush staring at her, concerned. "Is everything alright. Christa?" He asked. Christa nodded, and closed her eyes. Then she opened them, and glanced at Armin.

"Can you take me trick or treating?" She asked. Armin stared at her, surprised. He sighed, and shook his head.

"For one, I don't have a costume," he started. "Two, aren't we a little old for trick or treating?" Christa narrowed her eyes, and stood up, shaking her head.

"You know what," she hissed. "I don't know why I even bothered asking." Then she stormed out of Armin's room. Armin stared blankly after her, and sighed. 'Damn it, Arlert,' he scolded. 'You really are an idiot!' Then he ran out of his room, going after Christa. He found her about to walk out the front door, and he grabbed hold of her arm. She turned around, glaring at him. Armin sighed, and spoke.

"Tell you what," he said, smiling gently. "How about you come back here in two hours, and I'll have a costume ready. Then we can go trick or treating, OK?" Christa thought for a moment, before nodding. Armin smiled. Then Christa brought him into a hug, causing the boy to blush. The angelic girl pulled away, and playfully punched Armin's shoulder.

"You better not be lying, Armin," she teased. Then she walked away, back to her own house. Armin smiled, and walked towards the kitchen table, where his wallet laid. He picked it up, and opened it. Fifty dollars. Not bad. He smiled, and his mind drifted off to his friend/crush. Christa had always been the goddess of the school, and everyone wanted her. But then one day, Armin had found Christa crying by herself. He comforted her, and they had become best friends ever since. And it was only natural that he'd develop feelings for her. Of course, lots of people were jealous of his relationship with the goddess, including Jean, Connie, and Reiner.

Armin sighed. Looks like he'll need a good costume.

...

Armin had just finished putting his costume, and he glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror. He had selected a simple skeleton comstume, but this one was different. The "bones" were glow in the dark, and the mask was too. He sighed, and put the mask on. He then flipped off the lights, and checked the mirror again. He was surprised that the bones actually did glow in the dark. He smiled. Sweet. Then he stepped out of the bathroom, and heard the doorbell ring. He walked towards the from door, and took off his mask. He opened the door, revealing Christa.

Armin froze, and he could've sworn that a nosebleed was starting to form. Christa wore a white, form fitting leotard, which really showed off her curves. She wore white knee high boots, and white fingerless gloves. She had a Persian cat like tail clipped to her waist. She also had a white head band with cat ears, and whiskers were drawn on her face. All in all, she was hot. Christa noticed his frozen expression, and looked away, blushing.

"Is it too much?" She asked, nervous. Armin finally snapped out of his daze, and shook his head.

"No, that's not it!" He protested. "It's just that, you look beautiful." Great, now he was blushing. He noticed Christa also blushing, and the two stood there, feeling awkward.

"Thank you," Christa murmured. Then she straightened herself. "Alright then, lets go."

...

Armin and Christa walked down the streets, their bags already filled with candy. They spotted a house, and walked towards it. When they reached the porch, Armin rang the door bell. They waited for a second, before the door opening, revealing their homeroom teacher, Keith Shadis. "Trick of treat!" The two teens said a little nervously. Keith stared down at them in surprise, before sighing. Grumbling, he reached next to him, and pulled out a couple of Twix (love twix). He dropped them into their bags, and closed the door. They heard him muttering something about bringing a shotgun next time. Armin and Christa glanced at one another, and shrugged.

They continued walking from house to house, and Armin was starting to feel embarrassed. People kept on mistaking him and Christa for a couple, and it was really making him blush. Thank God he was wearing a mask. Christa however, seemed to always smile and giggle to herself, confusing her friend. After a few more houses, Christa grabbed Armin's arm, and pointed at something. Armin turned, and saw something he had always dreaded: a haunted house."

"Please, Armin, please?" Christa begged. Armin thought for a moment. Then he sighed, and nodded. Christa jumped up in joy, and dragged her fellow blonde towards the house. The two reached it, and saw a witch saying that if they made it through, they would get candy. That seemed like enough to motivate Christa, and she pulled Armin into the house with her. The two found themselves in the living room, which was heavily decorated in cobwebs and pumpkins. The two blondes cautiously made their way towards the kitchen, but right then a person dressed as Ghostface leapt out, wielding a rubber knife. The two jumped back in surprise, but continued on their way.

The kitchen had a dead body on the table, and Armin and Christa took a moment to look at it. Christa clutched her friend's arm, and asked. "Is that something that is going to scare us?" Armin shook his head.

"I don't think so," he answered. He cautiously made his way towards it, and poked its leg. Paper. Armin sighed and turned back to Christa, only for the so called "fake" dead body to leap up, roaring. Armin yelped and fell. He reached for Christa, and pulled her down on top of him. The two stared blankly at one another, eyes wide. Then to Armin's surprise, Christa leaned down, and gently kissed his nose. Before he could react, his crush got off of him, and extended her hand. Armin grabbed it, and the two continued on their way.

...

After they had got out, and had collected their candy, the two walked back to Armin's. When they reached there, they dumped their candy on the living room floor. Armin flipped on the TV, and flipped to Halloween (original.). Then he sat down next to Christa, and began to sort throught their candy. The two didn't speak through the entire proccess, and Armin felt extremely awkward. He sighed, and turned to Christa, only to have a soft pair of lips press themselves against his. Christa then backed away, and giggled at Armin's dumbstruck expression. She unwrapped a Hersey's kiss, and placed it in his open mouth. Without even really thinking, Armin began to chew. Then he sawllowed.

The two stared at one another, before they leaned in, and kissed again.

'Best Halloween ever." They thought.

**I got kinda lazy while writing this, so sorry if it sucks. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (If you look at some of my other stories, you'd see that this is something I say at the end of everything I write.)**


End file.
